


Pretty

by DaisyKwan (orphan_account)



Series: A.c.e smut [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Begging, Fluff, Jun likes being called pretty, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, UUUuuhhHHH Jun is tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Donghun thinks Junhee looks so so pretty like this; tied up, begging, shaking, cheeks hot, hickeys littering his body, hooded eyes, lips swollen, and even when he has drool on his chin.





	Pretty

Donghun and Jun had the dorm to themselves as the rest of the group went out for supper and a movie. Donghun and Jun had spent the night watching whatever variety show was on TV. It started off boring but then somehow it ended up here: Jun's hands were tied to the bed with a vibrator buzzing softly in his ass as Donghun sat back and watched him squirm and quietly moan. Jun pulled on the ropes arching his back slightly whimpering as the vibrator began to slide out of him. Donghun got up and strode over to Jun just to shove the toy back into his hole. Donghun pumped the toy in and out of Jun at a painfully slow pace making Jun get frustrated. "Goddamnit, Donghun. Go faster  _please_ ," Jun begged and Donghun obliged and thrusted the toy fast and hard for Jun, finding his prostate in the process.

"Oh? What's this? Did I find it?" Donghun asked cockily when he angled it a certain way and heard Jun moan extra loudly and watched as his body shook and arms strained with each thrust. 

"S-shut up," Jun stuttered his face bright red. Jun threw his head back as Donghun turned the setting up higher and held it against his prostate. Jun's body was sensitive, little things like neck kisses make his whole body shake. Jun felt the familiar pool swirl in his stomach. "Donghun, I'm going to cum," Donghun pulled the toy out and Jun whimpered breathing heavily.

"That's one, baby. How many did you say?" The pet name went straight to Jun's dick making it twitch and Jun jerk his hips up slightly.

"I don't remember," 

"Then I guess you won't be cumming at all tonight,"

"I said four," 

"Mhm, no you didn't, baby," Donghun said liking the effect the name had on Jun.

"Y-yes I did," Donghun shook his head letting out a  _tsk_ he flipped Jun so he was on his knees his ass in the air. 

"Each lie you tell you to get a spank. So that's two so far? Right?"

"Hm,"

"Words,"

"Yes," Jun then felt a hard slap on his ass cheek. He let out a strangled moan and lurched forward. Donghun grabbed his hip with one hand and pulled him back and slapped his other ass cheek. Jun let out a loud muffled  _fuck_ when Donghun started to kneed his cheeks.

"How many? How many times did you say?"

"Whatever you want," Jun said a little muffled from his face being shoved into the pillow.

"Hm, you do remember. Junhee, why don't you tell me what else you like to be called other than baby,"

"Pretty, I like being called pretty," Donghun rubbed Jun's cheeks and lower back massaging them.

"Is that so?" Jun nodded. Donghun spread Jun's butt cheeks and spit down the crack. "Tell me when you're going to cum,  _pretty_ ," Jun whimpered and nodded. Donghun dove in and started to eat Jun's ass. He had Jun shaking and whining in no time, Jun's body was sensitive. It was fun when he would do anything and see how he would react. 

Jun pressed his ass closer to Donghun who sat there and ate him out peacefully, running his hands over Jun's thighs, stomach, hips, and back. Donghun's hands trailed down to Jun's lower abdomen and pressed slightly on it. Jun jerked his body forwards and Donghun pulled away, his hands resting on his lower abdomen. "Good?"

"Yes, so good," Donghun smirked and wrapped his hand around Jun's cock. He spread the pre-cum all over the tip with his thumb and lazily jerked him off. Jun's moans got louder as his climax neared. Jun wanted nothing more than to pull at Donghuns hair and rake his fingernails down Donghun's arms and back. Donghun removed his hand and turned Jun back around, he grabbed the vibrator again and signalled for Jun to life his bum so he could place a few pillows underneath. 

Donghun lubed up Jun and the toy then let it sit in Jun on the highest setting. He sat back and jerked himself off at the sight. Jun looked so...  _Pretty_ even with the little bit of drool on his chin. His mouth was opened wide heavy breaths and short small whines came out. Jun pulled on the restraints with all his might but it was doing nothing. " _I'm going to cum oh my god, fuck,_ " Jun whispered softly. Donghun smirked.

"Hold it as long as you can," 

"Donghun I can't,"

"Cum now and you're not cumming for 2 months," Donghun warned. 

"No, please take it  _out_ , I can't hold it in anymore.  _I'm going to fucking burst, Donghun_ ," Donghun took it out and shook his head.

"My pretty boy is so pathetic, can't wait for me to finish? So selfish," Donghun growled in Jun's ear then dove right into the crook of his neck making more hickeys. 

Jun reached his hands down and started pulling at it gently and started grinding his hips. Donghun feathered his hands down Jun's sides and held his hips still and pulled away. He took Jun's dick in his mouth bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He swirled his tongue around the head and started bobbing fast again. He popped off leaving Jun trembling some more. 

Donghun put a condom on and lubed up himself and Jun sticking a finger or two in him before drying his hands. "Ready, Jun?" Donghun asked.

"Yes," Donghun nodded and wrapped Jun's legs around his waist. He stroked himself then got lined up and pushed in slightly. He watched Jun's face scrunch up and saw his toes curl. He stayed still for a few seconds then pushed in again then stopped and went again. He did that until he completely bottomed out.

"You okay?" Donghun asked rubbing Jun's hips with his thumbs. Jun waited then let out a deep breath and nodded.

"You can move," Donghun pulled his hips back then thrusted forward gently. Jun laughed and Donghun stopped.

"What?" Donghun asked.

"Amazing how you went from an absolute asshole to taking care of me making sure everything is fine,"

"Well do you want me to rough on you, pretty boy?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want," Jun told him lowly and Donghun pulled out all the way then snapped back into Jun. Jun's whole body moved backwards from the force and he gasped pulling on the restraints. Donghun kept snapping his hips harshly driving Jun insane. "Rope," Jun breathed out "Off please," Jun gasped as Donghun snapped his hips into his prostate his eyes rolling back. Donghun stopped moving and took off the ropes, Jun immediately wrapped his arms around Donghuns torso scratching on it as if was a scratching post. Donghun hissed and started thrusting again. 

Jun felt a sharp pain in his ass and his whole body flinched. "Fuck, ouch, that hurt," Donghun stopped and poured more lube on them then started off slow again.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a little. That hurt like a bitch," Donghun chuckled, shaking his head then started thrusting harshly into Jun again. Jun's body twitched as Donghun wrapped his hand around Jun's cock and started pumping at a fast pace.

"S-stop, I-I'm going to cum,"

"Then do it," as soon as Donghun said it Jun's body shook almost violently as cum spirted out painting his tummy and Donghun's hand and tummy.

Donghun felt himself near and pulled out pulling the condom off and going up to Jun's mouth. Jun opened his mouth wide waiting for Donghun's load. Cum shot out of Donghun and into Jun's mouth some landing on other spots of his face. Donghun groaned lowly as he came throwing his head back his hand now lazily and sloppily pumping himself. Jun swallowed what landed in his mouth. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned his face. "We should shower," Jun said sleepily. Donghun nodded in agreement.

"You go and I'll change the sheets and hop in with you,"

 

 

Donghun and Jun laid in bed on fresh crisp sheets their hair still a bit damp from their shower. They only had on their boxers and white t-shirts. Donghun's hands roamed Jun's torso leaving beautiful feathery touches just above his crotch then ran his long delicate fingers over Jun's abs going up Jun's shirt. Jun hummed in satisfaction, he placed his hands on Donghun's and intertwined their fingers. He brought a hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, Donghun tittered and kissed Jun's neck softly making Jun moan slightly. Donghun pulled away only to leave kisses on his jaw, cheeks, and shoulders. "Good night, love you," Donghun croaked out. Jun smiled.

"Night, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun cringing


End file.
